legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy a pony from My little pony. As it say's in her name she is very shy. So shy that she is often afraid to speak up. She also get's pushed around a lot sometime's even by a bunny that she feeds. But when her friend's are in danger watch out she's wrestle a bear to the ground and even stand up to a giant dragon and she's scare of dragon's. She is also the kindest pony that you will ever meet. Which makes her moments of anger pretty darn scary such as the Gala. In one episode she tries to reform Discord on request of Celestia which she was sucessful. The Grand Summer Season Trek Fluttershy alongside her friends was kidnapped and mindraped by Discord who then used her to fight her own friends. However she was broken out of this by Knuckles and Nigel and then after that she came with her friends to put an end to Discord's plans for what he did to them. Totally Mobian Spies Fluttershy then joins Bender and The B Team for Totally Mobian Spies alongside her friends then she meets Bender's other pals when they come with info. Fluttershy is ready to put her skills to save Lara Su with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They return and got Profion for the team by picking them on their weather balloon. She being a pegasus of course helps the crew and rescues Dipper when he began falling from the sky. Fluttershy like the other ponies fight the changlings and gets abducted over it all. She is saved though. When the ponies confront Ghetsis, Fluttershy actually gets angry at the man (which just proves that he is a monster) and helps her friends save the Cutie Mark Crusaders from him. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Fluttershy returns and helps Twilght Sparkle, Bender and the others against Discord who returned. She and the others are facing Sigma too but they give more attention to Discord. Fluttershy then alongside Pericles confirms that Sigma did ineed bait and switch the kidnap. She then helps Aang and Mabel tame the dragons, it was easier than it looked and she also helped Stoick find Hiccup. Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Applejack Pinkie Pie Rariy Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom,El Tigre, Frida, Ferb,House, Gru, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R,Angry Video Game Nerd Enemies: Discord (Might change), Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrystatlis, Vilgax and his alliegance, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation fluttershy.png fluttershy 1.png fluttershy 2.jpg fluttershy 3.png fluttershy 5.png fluttershy 6.png fluttershy 7.png fluttershy 8.png Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Neutral Good Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Videos Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Animals Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny